Momentos
by AleMalfoy593
Summary: Tal y como dice el titulo(lo odio, no se poner nombres), momentos entre Draco y Hermione... –Sé que deseas un beso mío Granger– susurro con una voz seductora... (Fragmento). Regalo para DeinoO-dragomir, espero que te guste.


Hola gente! como andan, yo aquí aburrida por los exámenes, pero bueeno. Este fic esta hecho como regalo a mi amiga DeinoO-Dragomir, gracias por tu apoyo :) te lo debía hace tiempo y... aquí esta espero que te guste.

No se si lo voy a dejar como one-shot o lo voy a continuar, todo depende de si quieren que lo continue o no así que ojalá les guste, personalmente me divertí mucho escribiendo :P.

Beshos, Ale

_Disclaimer: todo, y repito todo pertenece a J.K. (oh gran diosa) yo solo juego con los personajes sin ningún animo de lucro así que ya saben NO DENUNCIAS :)_

* * *

Hermione caminaba apresurada camino a la torre de Gryffindor, era poco más de la una de la mañana y a cada paso que daba los parpados le pesaban mas y mas, se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca, había encontrado un nuevo libro y no había podido resistir la tentación de leerlo, cuando iba por la mitad, casi sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, la había despertado el sonido de su libro al caer por un movimiento involuntario con la mano que había hecho mientras dormía, se sorprendió mucho cuando al mirar a su alrededor encontró todo en penumbras, recogiendo las pocas cosas que había llevado , se paro y emprendió el camino hacia su sala común.

Permitiéndose cerrar los ojos mientras caminaba la leona avanzaba por los pasillos que tenia grabados ya de memoria, apresuro un poco el paso aun con los ojos cerrados y dejo vagar su mente por los personajes y sucesos del libro que recientemente había leído, esbozando una sonrisa rememoro las aventuras del héroe del libro, calculó que por el tiempo que llevaba andando ya debería haber llegado a la escalera así que abrió los ojos y se asusto bastante al hallarse en otra parte totalmente diferente del inmenso castillo, seguramente había tomado uno de los numerosos pasadizos secretos que cruzaban el castillo, no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, así que sacudiendo la cabeza para sacudirse el sueño la ojimiel decidió caminar un poco para ver si lograba orientarse.

Continuo andando lentamente prestando atención a cada estatua o cuadro que pasaba para intentar ubicarse un poco, doblo hacia la izquierda y casi dejo salir un grito al encontrar a un muchacho rubio caminando de espaldas a ella, paro de golpe y lentamente se dio la vuelta para que el ojigris no se diera cuenta de su presencia, logro darse la vuelta y empezó a caminar muy sigilosamente, pero la voz de Malfoy la sorprendió

–Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí– el muchacho sonrió burlonamente mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en los miel de ella –la rata de biblioteca a salido de su agujero, estas no son horas de andar merodeando por el castillo pequeña sangre sucia.

–Para ti tampoco huroncito– respondió la castaña apretando con fuerza la varita –que yo sepa, tampoco te toca hacer guardia hoy, ¿o acaso no podías dormir extrañando a tu mami?

La leona no lo vi venir, no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando se encontró aprisionada por Malfoy contra la pared con sus brazos cortándole cualquier otra vía de escape.

–No menciones a mi madre asquerosa sabelotodo, no mereces ni siquiera pronunciar s nombre con tus impuros labios– el ojigris hablaba con una voz amenazante, baja y ronca, Hermione no puedo evitar temblar ante la cercanía del rubio, mareada por el olor a menta que él despedía –si vuelves a mencionarla me asegurare de que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida.

–Suéltame maldito hurón albino– farfullo furiosa la Gryffindor forcejeando contra el ataque del Slytherin maldiciéndose internamente por el diminuto instante de debilidad.

–Estas advertida Granger– dijo Draco acercándose aun más, la castaña no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el aliento del rubio chocar con sus labios, hecho que no paso desapercibido para el rubio que esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado se acerco, tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, la ojimiel entreabrió la boca y se humedeció los labios, Draco, al notar esto sonrió otra vez.

–Se que deseas un beso mío Granger– susurro con una voz seductora, acercándose al punto de que si uno de ellos hablaba sus labios inevitablemente se tocarían, ella dejo escapar un suspiro, el rubio estuvo un momento más en esa posición y de repente se alejo bruscamente.

–Obviamente nunca lo tendrás– y con una última mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa de medio lado se alejo caminando por el pasillo dejando a una Hermione sonrojada, avergonzada, indignada y sobretodo furiosa.

–Maldito Malfoy me las pagaras– y con esa última frase que presagiaba venganza marcho enfurecida a la sala común, prácticamente gritándole la contraseña a una muy adormilada Señora Gorda que reclamaba que porque hacia tanto escándalo tan temprano.

Al día siguiente ni Ron ni Harry pudieron explicarse porque su amiga tenía ojeras y mandaba miradas asesinas a Malfoy que parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Tampoco pudieron explicarse porque su amiga maldecía con tanto ahincó los pasadizos secretos, el olor a menta y las sonrisas de medio lado, pero bueno al fin y al cabo quién entendía a las chicas, a veces es mejor dejarlas un poco a su aire.

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL :) espero que lo hallan disfrutado, cuídense, si quieren dejen review diciendo si lo continuo o no. Adiosh


End file.
